Beyond Belief
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Written by my sister. When a random generator creates the most unlikely teams, enemies must join forces if they hope to win this Battle of the Bands. And hey, they might just learn a thing or two about each other.


**Author's note: **What can I say? I was on the bus on the way to the community college listening to music and suddenly thought, 'the super Mario characters need to have a battle of the bands' and the idea just stuck. I don't really intend on this being a pairing fic, but I suppose if you turned your head sideways and squinted you might see a bit of Peach/Bowser fluff.

**Warning: **First time I've ever written any of these characters so there may or may not be some OOCness due to my lack of skills with the characters. I've inserted one OC.

**Disclaimer: **Ha! No, of course I don't own them.

Princess Peach glanced nervously around the people gathered in the room with her, all of them seeming just as tense as she was as they waited. They were waiting for teams to be picked, but not the usual sports teams. No, everyone gathered today was participating in a 'battle of the bands' arranged by Peach's father. Once the teams were picked they would have a full two weeks to get together, figure out places in the band, write their songs and rehearse before the actual battle of bands began.

"This is getting ridiculous," Somebody said, but Peach wasn't paying enough attention to know who had spoken. Instead she glanced timidly at the judges to see what the hold up was.

The judges would be the ever trustworthy Toadsworth, Bowser's eldest son Ludwig, and a middle-aged musician whom Peach had never met. The teams, or bands actually, were to be decided by a random generator, which the judges were currently programming data into. Once the bands were selected there was no changing. They were stuck with whoever the generator put them with.

Which meant there was potential for some very bad combinations.

Daisy put a tentative hand on Peach's shoulder, "I hope we end up in a band together," the tom-boyish Princess whispered.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were participating of course, rarely anything happened in the Mushroom Kingdom without their involvement. Also gathered were Bowser, Kamek, Kammy, Wario and Waluigi. Any of them put into the wrong band could spell all kinds of disaster, but there was also Pauline, Donkey Kong, and by some luck, Princess Rosalina. Lastly were a random toad, a koopa, and a shy guy, probably just grabbed from somewhere so that there could be three teams of five.

Just as Peach was about to heave a hefty sigh of boredom, Toadstool spoke up, "Alright, we are ready!" He exclaimed shuffling across the room followed by Ludwig and the third judge. Toadsworth continued to speak, introducing each judges "As you all know, I am Toadsworth, this here is Ludwig Von Koopa, and here we have a special guest Kinch from across the sea to help in the judging."

Ludwig and Kinch bowed slightly as the were introduced, then the screen in front of them finally flickered. It was time to generate teams.

At first images of all the contestants just sat on the screen before swirling altogether while the words 'Band One' flashed over them. "The members of our first band will now be selected." Toadsworth announced.

"Finally!" Came the unanimous cry all across the room.

On the screen an image of Peach enlarged and covered the screen, signifying that she was the first to be picked by the generator. Daisy gave a cheer and shook Peach's shoulder in congratulations for being the first selected. Shortly after Peach's image disappeared, the image of Rosalina enlarged on the screen. Peach relaxed a little knowing that, for sure she wasn't the only girl in her band.

"If the selected members would please come gather by me," the musician Kinch called just the shy guy's image appeared on screen.

The three members already selected moved silently over to where the judge stood as the generator continued to run. The next member selected made Peach moan ever so slightly; Waluigi. A snicker from his direction informed her that not only had Waluigi heard her moan, he also found it amusing. The image of the final member of Band One came on screen. Bowser's image did not bother Peach nearly as much as Waluigi's had, but she did admit to a little discomfort. Especially at the Koopa King's ecstatic whoop.

"This is going to be great!" The Koopa King rumbled happily as he came to join the rest of his band.

Waluigi shifted nervously, his earlier amusement apparently hindered by the presence of the Koopa King in the same band. "Only if we're planning to write a song about unrequited love." He muttered almost incoherently.

Between Peach and Waluigi, Rosalina gave no indication of her feelings toward her fellow band members, except for a friendly nod to the Shy Guy who remained silent.

Kinch gave them all a delighted smile as he applauded, "The first band is selected!"

The entire room burst with cheers and applause, some genuine, others forced until Ludwig cleared his throat. "An now for our second band to be selected. Come stand by me when your image appears."

On the screen the words "Band Two" appeared and the remaining images swirled again until Wario's face appeared on screen. Wario gave a hoot of laughter at having been picked and continued to be extremely amused until Mario's image appeared as well. A sour look crossed both their faces and the room went extremely silent. "Oh no!" Mario exclaimed, "No, no, no!"

Toadsworth shook his head, "Once the generator selects teams, there is no changing." His voice had a much more uneasy tone than it should have for this situation.

Peach sighed; Mario and Wario on the same team was just the kind of disaster she had been afraid would result from the generator, but there was no changing it now. Mario crossed the room to join Wario beside Ludwig, but the pair began to bicker almost right away. Peach glanced at the screen and was dismayed to see that Daisy's face had joined that of Mario and Wario's in Band Two.

As Daisy went to join her teammates Peach made sure to mouth to her friend "I'm so sorry." Daisy nodded, though her eyes were wide with terror as she stepped between Mario and Wario.

Back on screen Kamek's face appeared and the old Magikoopa quickly went to join his team. Lastly the lowly Koopa was picked. The completely assembled Band Two stood awkwardly together and Peach could not stop herself thinking that there was no hope for this band. They were doomed.

There was no need for the generator afterward, the final contests remaining were Luigi, Donkey Kong, Pauline, Kammy, and the toad. They made up Band Three. Toadsworth motioned for them to join him. Peach caught Luigi's eye once as he crossed with his band to meet with Toadsworth. The younger Mario Brother looked terrified as he nodded to Peach, then cast a sorrowful look both to his brother as he continued to bicker with Wario and to Princess Daisy caught in the middle of it.

"The bands are selected." Toadsworth announced, "Please follow us to your band rooms where you are expected to work _together" _He looked directly at Mario and Wario as he spoke, "To write lyrics and compose music to create a prize winning song."

"Come on then," Lugwig growled as he motioned for his group to follow, "Keep up."

Peach cast one last look at Daisy with an apology on her lips as the other Princess disappeared from sight. Her own group quickly followed behind Kinch as he lead them away. "I've got this in the bag" Waluigi snickered. Leave it to him to be thinking about cheating already.

"How so?" Rosalina asked innocently coming to walk beside him.

Peach shook her head, trying not to listen to Waluigi boast. Bowser came up behind her and placed a clawed hand as gently on her shoulder as he could manage, "We're going to have lots of fun Princess." He laughed happily.

Before Peach could respond, the Shy Guy in the group spoke up for the first time, "Considering who makes up the members of each band, I suppose our band does have the highest chance of actually having fun."

Peach stopped and thought about it. The Shy Guy was right, while having Bowser on her team could be awkward, there really was nothing too wrong with it. As for being on a team with Waluigi, well Peach supposed it was better than if Waluigi had managed to be on the same team as Wario. It made Peach shudder to think what a catastrophe that could have been. Reminded solemnly of poor Daisy stuck on a team with Mario, Wario, and Kamek, Peach found herself quite appreciative of the band she was in as they were lead down a long hallway. 

It was not long before Kinch stopped at a doorway, "For the next two weeks, this room will be your home," He said motioning the everyone to gather, "Inside everything is prepared for you, beds, a kitchen, lavatory, hygienic supplies, entertainment, and of course, everything you need to get ready for the competition."

Kinch pulled out a key and handed it to Rosalina, who stood closet to him, "As a judge, I am not allowed to aid you in writing music or help you in anyway for the competition, but if any personal problems should arise in the group I am here as a counselor for all the bands. My office is down the hall and to the left."

With that Kinch turned and trotted away, leaving Rosalina to push the key into the door which opened with a slight creak. The group walked into the room single file, ready for their first day together as a band.


End file.
